


sweet berries and toasted marshmallows

by Cypherr



Series: Racooninnit brainrot go brrrrrrr [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), all my homies HATE smp!dream, canon? i don't know her, edward the enderman, is here too because they're poggers, racooninnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: "Techno likes to be scratched right behind his ear, too, did you know?""He melts, just like you do. He nearly bowled me over he headbutted me so hard the first time I had found it."
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Racooninnit brainrot go brrrrrrr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099037
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1148





	sweet berries and toasted marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> did I do a lot of research into bird behavior only to use practically none of it? YES  
> did I take far too long to write this? ALSO YES  
> and canon can suck my DICK I am here for family dynamics and family dynamics only

Tommy startled at the knock at the door. Techno was out gathering supplies, so it was just him and Edward at the cabin. He knew it couldn't be Techno returning, as the piglin never knocked- it was his house, after all.

He clutched Edward's long arm tight, pressing his face against the cool scales. His tail flicked behind him, scraping the floor in a nervous manner. His ears were pressed flat, and he flinched when another knock sounded, seeming louder in the tense atmosphere.

"Techno?" A voice called from behind the door, muffled by the thick, heavy wood. It was familiar, though he couldn't place it, Edward seemed to. The enderman nudged him forward, a soft mrrp guiding him to the door. He stood in front of it, the spruce seeming daunting in the face of this new, unknown danger. A bony finger shoved him forward yet again, and he huffed, gathering the little courage he had, and swung the door open.

It was _Phil_. The man seemed startled, talons scraping the snow below as he stepped back, blue tinted, dark grey feathers ruffling as his wings flared slightly. They blinked owlishly at each other, twin pairs of blue eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Tommy?" Phil tried first, voice wavering. It snapped them both out of their trance, and Tommy launched himself forward, wrapping himself around his father as if he were a koala. He buried his face in Phil's neck, taking in the scent he hadn't smelt for far too long. He still smelled of rich oak forests and the frosty scent of the sky, but there was a new scent, a layer of sweet berries and toasted marshmallows. It was so, undoubtedly Phil, that he didn't question it.

He felt Phil's arms wrap around him at last, claws gripping his shirt tight. He purred, the sound loud and nearly drowning out the wind around them. He'd missed this- has wanted this for _so long_. It slotted a void in his heart back in place, and he could feel his head grow warm and fuzzy, muddled by still-fresh instinct.

"I missed you, Toms," Phil whispered into his curly blonde hair, the locks nearing shoulder length, now. Tommy just chittered in response, still too lost in the all encompassing feeling of sated instinct. He felt Phil chuckle, the avian's throat and chest rumbling. It was soothing, and he found himself purring louder in response.

He heard the door shut behind them, Phil still cradling Tommy in his arms.

"Hello, Edward," Phil greeted kindly, the enderman humming lowly in his own, garbled greeting.

The avian sat them on the soft, polar bear skin rug in front of the hearth, the new warmth from the blaze encasing him in its own hug, lapping at his skin and running its firey tendrils through his fur. Phil's hand found itself in the spot right behind his ear, talons scraping gently at the fur there. Tommy practically melted, soft chitters and whines falling from his lips, tail swishing behind him before curling around Phil's leg.

"Techno likes to be scratched right behind his ear, too, did you know?" Tommy barely picked the phase up through the pleasant fog in his brain, but he shook his head no. "He melts, just like you do. He nearly bowled me over he headbutted me so hard the first time that I had found it." Tommy giggled at the imagery that provided. He could see it in his head: Phil, likely combing through Techno's long, pink hair with his black talons, scratching lightly as he always did when he brushed any of his sons' hair. He could see Techno bashing his head into Phil's chest, tail wagging behind him in a display of emotion he usually didn't show. He could hear his father's soft laughter as the piglin apologized profusely, ears hanging in shame before perking back up when Phil continued his previous scratching.

He missed Techno. He wanted Techno back- _needed_ Techno back. He whined, low in his throat, nuzzling his face into Phil's neck once more. He seemed to get the message despite the lack of words and he sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Toms." Edward sat by them, sensing Tommy's distress. He laid a hand on his shoulder, scales cool and claws gentle. He leaned into the touch, humming at the small comfort it provided.

He perked up, nearly three hours later, at the sound of the spruce door slamming closed. He scrambled out of Phil's embrace, skittering across the floor to practically claw his way up Techno, clinging onto his neck like he'd done to their father previously.

"Hello, Tommy," Techno sighed, reaching up to tangle his calloused fingers in his blonde locks. Tommy whined, shoving his face further into the piglin's neck, taking in his familiar scent of sweet berries, pine, snow, and ocean mist.

"You're awfully clingy today," he deadpanned, beginning to sort through his chests, storing away the materials he had gathered on his trip. Tommy huffed, digging his claws into Techno's hide just to be petty.

"I'm not clingy, bitch. You're clingy," he muttered, tail flicking sharply behind him.

"Uh huh."

"I fuckin' hate you."

"Of course."

Tommy just grunted, no intention of moving away from his brother. He could sense Phil staring at them, though, and he could imagine the dopey smile that was sure to be on his face. Smug bastard.

"Welcome home Techno," Phil lilted, leaning against the arm of the long, grey couch. Techno hummed in acknowledgment, still focused on organizing.

"D'you want me to start dinner, Tech?"

"Sure," Techno sighed, holding back a wince when Tommy clawed him in his scramble to get back to Phil. Could you blame him? It'd been _ages_ since he had had their father's cooking.

"What are you making?" he pestered, trailing the avian. Phil chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He squawked, batting at the man's hand, ducking away from the appendage like it offended him.

"I was thinking about rabbit stew. Do you want to help?" Tommy nodded, near frantic, just about bouncing in excitement.

"Well then, let's get cooking, mate."

~

Tommy should have known that he would fuck up. He was an expert at it, after all. He didn't _mean_ to knock over the pots and pans in the cabinet- honest! He was just trying to get the really big one out of the very back. The noise was so _loud_ as they all clashed against the ground, clanking against the wood floor and each other.

He curled into himself, hands clutched over his ears, claws digging into his skin, surrounded by his failure. There were big, fat tears rolling down his face as his eyes squeezed shut, and he couldn't _breathe_. Notch, he was so _stupid_. Dad was going to hate him because he couldn't even do this _one_ task right. Fuck, Dream was _right_. He was so _useless_ and _worthless_.

There was a weight on his shoulder and he flinched harshly scattering the kitchenware further in his scramble to get away. Phil's hand was still outstretched to him, and he cried out, backing himself into the cabinets- trapped. He hated being hit. He hated when Dream did it, but now, with his dad right in front of him, he thought that maybe Phil hitting him would be _worse_.

He was brought out of his spiral by a clicking sound. It wasn't overwhelmingly loud, just there- gentle and soothing. It kept a steady pace, not too slow, but not fast enough to spark a sense of anxiety. He felt his shoulders relax slightly, the tension draining from them. He let Phil slowly approach him, the man being the one producing the noise. When Phil was mere feet from him, he traded his tongue clicking for soft trills. 

Tommy reached out instinctively, burying himself in Phil's chest. He felt the man's wings wrap themselves around them, the world going dark, but it evoked a feeling of safety rather than danger. Pressed against his sternum, Tommy could feel Phil purring, the sound low and served to soothe him further.

"You're okay, little one. You're safe," he rumbled, nuzzling his face in Tommy's hair.

"Messed up," he whined, ears pressed flat as he gripped Phil's shirt in his shaking hands.

"That's okay. No one's mad."

"Not- not in trouble?" He whimpered, afraid to look up at his father's face in fear of seeing the porcelain, smiley mask that haunts his dreams.

"Never," Phil whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

"But- but _loud_ ," he insisted, claws digging into his own asking form how tightly he'd closed his fists.

"Things make loud noises sometimes. That's okay."

"Bad." Phil just hums, running a gentle hand through his hair.

When Phil goes to move, Tommy panics, clinging tighter to his father with a whimper. Phil doesn't complain, though, just scoops him up with ease, as if he did it every day.

"Let's go see Tech, yeah?" Tommy didn't bother responding. Instead, he shoved his face into the crook of Phil's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. The avian cooed at the action, nuzzling his blonde hair.

"What happened, Phil?" He heard Techno rumble, the sound of a book snapping shut echoing throughout the room.

"He just scared himself." He couldn't see the piglin nod, but he assumed that the mob did, as suddenly, he was in a different set of arms, Techno's familiar, soothing scent enveloping his senses. He let himself relish in the warmth that the Nether mob provided and the darkness being buried in his arms allowed, but all good things must come to an end.

"So you scared yourself, hm?" Techno's tone was mocking, the higher pitch grating on his nerves.

"I am going to eat all of your gapples while you sleep, bitch."

"Pest."

"Fucker."

"You're asking for death."

"I'll tell Edward on you." After a beat of silence, Tommy huffed in victory, taking pride in it.

"Child." Tommy screeched his offense, scurrying to sit on Techno's shoulders, as he knew that it annoyed the piglin.

"Are you done?" The mob sighed, running a hand over his snout.

"Done with what, bitch?" Techno just groaned, slumping into the chair he'd been in previously.

"Do you have any other insults, brat?"

"Say's the one who calls everyone _nerd_." Tommy practically preened at the silence that followed, taking his victory like the smug bastard he was, ignoring the ways Edward trilled condescendingly behind them.

"At least I'm not a literal pest."

"Oh, fuck you, you pig headed mother fucker!"

**Author's Note:**

> for those curious, the bit of ~bird behavior~ that I added was the tongue clicking! birds will do that to indicate that they're friends and mean no harm. Birds will also purr to show that they're happy/content!!  
> the raccoon behavior I focused on for this chapter as well is Tommy being a clingy little shit, and the fact that they DESPISE loud noises.


End file.
